What Happens in the Night
by narutogoddess
Summary: When Tenten is raped, she turns to Neji for help and she ends up with a slight problem, she's pregnant. This story really sucks at first and i suck at summaries, the story gets way better though! Just read it, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


**Authors Note: For the longest time I've been adding and adding onto this story, everything comes to me at night sooooo I guess that's why I call this story "What happens in the Night". I tried to get as much of the plot happening at night as possible. I hope you like it! Please Review! **

Neji POV.

It was a quiet morning. Tenten and I had plans to train in the woods behind the field where we would usually train. A year ago today, Naruto left to train with Master Jiraiya for 3 years, the village has been extremely quiet since he left. When Tenten got to the clearing in the woods, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. "Tenten, are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

She tried to choke back her tears, but they came anyways. She was soon sobbing and sitting against the nearest tree hugging her knees to her chest. "I-I'm okay N-Neji."

"No you're not. Now tell me why you're crying."

"My mom, she's been seeing this guy, named Akira. At first I thought he was really nice, and good for my mom but he moved in with us last week, and uhm…he…tried to rape me…"

"Did you tell your mom?"

"I tried to, but she said I was just imagining it and he wasn't capable of such a foul sin."

I didn't really know what to say. So I let her talk.

"He scares me, Neji. I don't wanna go back there."

I still didn't know what to say so I did the first thing that came to my mind. There was no time to think. I just did it. I kissed her. It was the only way I felt I could help her.

Tenten POV.

I was crying and telling my best friend what had happened. I had told him that I was scared and I didn't want to go back to the house. Then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Neji Hyuga KISSED ME! I've been waiting for that kiss for years. Why now? I needed someone to make me feel loved, and Neji was there, kissing me, making me feel loved and not useless. I kissed back. My arms went around his neck. He kissed down my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone. I let out a moan. Wait what? Moaning? Damn, he made me feel good. I let out another moan. Why am I doing this? I was almost raped and I'm letting Neji take control over me. But I liked it. He pushed me into the tree we were sitting under. I had no control of myself or Neji. I reached for his shirt and I pulled it over his head. He did the same to me. He kissed my neck again. Seconds later I was laying on the ground in nothing but my underwear and Neji was on top of me. Our underwear was quickly removed; And Neji draped himself over me, loving me.

Tenten POV.

Neji and I lay next to each other panting. I thought my first time would have been weird and awkward. But it wasn't. It felt natural, like it was supposed to happen. "Thank you, Neji."

"For what?"

"Being there for me, when I was at my weakest."

"Of course."

Neji took me in his arms and lightly kissed my forehead. "Thank you," I said again.

"Stop it, you don't need to keep thanking me."

"But you're there for me."

"Shhh." He kissed me again, this time on my lips.

"Neji! Tenten!"

"Shit, that's Lee," I panicked. Neji and I scrambled to get dressed.

"There you guys are! What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing," I said blushing.

"We were just about to leave, actually," said my lover. Lover, that sounds funny. "We'll see you tomorrow, Lee."

"Okay! See you too tomorrow!"

"Bye Lee," I said

Its been 2 weeks since Neji and I had sex in the woods. Tonight I was sitting in my room sharpening my ninja tools, when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Tenten!" It was my twin brother Alec. He must have just gotten back from the mission he's been on for the past month.

"What's up? How was the mission?"

"Successful,"

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, so what's new in your life? Besides sleeping with Neji."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

He pulled out a small journal from his back pocket. My diary.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"Well, yeah. I gotta know if there's anything I need to be keeping my little sister safe from."

Bastard. "We're twins, how can I be your "little sister"?"

"Because, I was born first, by like, 6 minutes."

"So..?"

"So, I'm older."

"Whatever…"

"Is there any other naughty things, not written in your diary that I should know about?"

"Like what?"

"Like, why you decided to sleep with Neji when your only 15."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"No, because I know you would never do something like that unless something drove you to do it. So spill it."

I didn't say anything, I felt too ashamed. I didn't want Alec to know that I slept with Neji because Akira made me feel so weak. I didn't want him to know that our mom's boyfriend had tried to take advantage of me.

"Fine, I'll do all the talking. You just nod if I'm right and shake your head if I'm wrong. Okay?"

I nodded

"Did he force you to do it?"

I shook my head.

"Was it a new "method of training"?"

I shook my head, again.

"I can't think of anything else. Just tell me what happened."

I definitely didn't want to tell him, but I guess I had no other choice. I took a deep breathe to calm myself. "He raped me."

"Neji did?"

"No, Akira did. Well, he tried to, but I got away and I went to the woods where Neji and I were supposed to train. And I told Neji about it. And things just…happened. I felt so weak, and Neji made me feel strong. I had no control over my body. But I didn't wanna stop."

"Tenten, why didn't you tell mom?"

"I did, she told me I was imagining it and that Akria wasn't capable of anything like that."

"Has he tried to hurt you since then?"

"No."

"Good. If he ever tries again, come to me, and I'll kick his ass."

I nodded. "I hope you know, Neji's gonna know too."

"Yeah well, if you sleep with him again, I'll kick your ass."

"I can't make any promises."

1 Week Later:

I was tired after a hard day of training with Neji and Lee. I came home to take a shower, and then I was going to go over to Ino's for a sleep over but I fell asleep on my bed after my shower wrapped up in my towel. I woke up around 1am to someone caressing the left side of my face. It was Akira and one of his friends. I tried to scream, but a hand over my mouth stopped me. Akira's friend pulled out a katana and put it to my neck. "Say a word and you die," said the friend.

Akira grabbed my ankles and chained them to the base board of my bed. He then took my wrists and chained them to the head board. From what I could tell, the chains were locked tight, and so were the windows and the door. No chance of escape.

"So Tenten, I read your diary. It told me you've in having sexual relations with your teammate. And for that, you need to be punished. You are much too young to be giving your self away to a horny little bastard who will never love you." He unwrapped the towel that was covering me. I tried to cover myself, but I couldn't with the chains chaining me to the bed. And then he did it. He actually succeeded in raping me. Tears were steaming down my face. I felt so much more useless then I did before. Akira's friend just laughed.

"What? Do you wanna defile me too?" I shot at him.

He laughed again. "No, no. My job was just to make sure you stayed quiet."

They unchained me and left me lying on my bed, naked, crying.

When I finally pulled myself together, I got dressed and went out the window to Neji's house. I knocked on his bed room window when I arrived. I was crying again. He opened the window and I climbed through.

Neji POV.

I woke up at 3 in the morning to Tenten knocking on my bedroom window. She was crying. I opened the window and she climbed through. "I need you," she said. I could tell she was scared. More scared then she was the first time. He must have actually hurt her this time her.

"I'm here for you," I said. "But we have to be quiet; my mom's down the hall sleeping."

She nodded, so I kissed her. It wasn't a very reassuring kiss, to tell her that I was here for her. It was more of a hungry kiss. My tongue slid into her mouth and we fought for dominance. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. Seconds later there was nothing separating us from becoming one.

The next morning I woke up with her in my arms. I never wanted anyone to hurt her again. I know Tenten has always had a crush on me, but did I like her back? I didn't know. We've always had a close relationship, but I don't think I've ever had romantic feelings for her until recently. I guess that's what made me sleep with her. Do I love her? Stupid hormones are messing with my mind. She opened her eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," I replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"After last night, definitely"!

I kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, is your mom home?"

I looked at the clock. "She shouldn't be."

We went down stairs and made breakfast. Then my mom just had to come home.

"Neji, I'm home!" said my mother.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," said Tenten.

"Oh hello Tenten, I didn't expect to see you here so early."

She shrugged.

"So how have you been, sweety?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I've been great, thanks for asking!"

My mother turned to face me. "Neji, I'm going to go upstairs and do some work. Your uncle told me to tell you he wishes to speak with you."

"Why…?"

"He didn't tell me why. Just please go over there."

"We'll see…"

I walked Tenten to Lee's. I didn't want her going home right now. And training with Lee would at least get her mind off of being taken advantage of. After Lee and her left for the training grounds, I walked to my uncle's.

I knocked on the door and Hinata answered. "H-hi N-Neji…"

"Where's Hiashi?"

"He's in the tea room."

"Thanks." I walked through the corridors of the Head Household. When I arrived at the tea room, one of the servants let me in.

"Good morning, Neji," said Hiashi.

"Good morning, uncle. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did," he said taking a sip of his tea. "It's been brought to my attention by one of the servants that early this morning, Tenten was seen entering your bedroom, but never exiting until day light. Is that true?"

"Yes?"

"Did she spend the night?"

"That depends, is she going to get in trouble?"

"No, but you might."

"Why?"

"Because, in the middle of the night, you had a girl in your bedroom."

"So…?"

"So, you're fifteen, and you're much too young to have a girl spend the night…"

"She's spent the night before, and we go on overnight missions all the time. I fail to see why this is such a big deal."

"Neji, missions are a completely different matter, and every time she's spent the night at your house was because you had an early mission and your mother knew about it. I'm 100% sure your mother was not aware of Tenten staying over last night."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she went in through the window…"

"Well it's not like we're sleeping together…" Actually we are, but he didn't need to know that. Looks like all those years of lying on missions came in handy!

"Then what was so important that she needed to spend the night with you."

"It's none of your concern." I probably should tell him that Tenten is being raped, but I don't think she's ready for anyone to know besides me.

"You need to tell me what it is Neji."

"I don't have to. It's between Tenten and I." I got up and walked out of the room. I waited for him to try and stop me from leaving. But he didn't.

As I walked through the village to the training grounds, I was stopped by Tenten's older sister Claire.

"Hey Neji," said the brunette. "Can I ask you something?"

Claire was pretty. She looked a lot like Tenten, but she wore her hair down most of the time and she had blue eyes instead of brown. She was 21. Much older then Tenten and I, but I've known her just as long. When we first started out as genin, Lee had a huge crush on Claire. Tenten thought it was weird but Claire thought it was cute. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you've noticed Tenten acting kind of strange lately."

"Strange like how?"

"I don't know. It's probably nothing. I just don't think she likes our mom's boyfriend very much. Has she said anything to you about it?"

"Not really," I lied. "I know she doesn't really like him. But that's about all she's told me," Wow, I've lied a lot today.

"Okay. Thanks anyways."

"Yeah..."

When I got to the training grounds Tenten was kneeling on the ground, panting. "Okay Lee, That's enough for now."

"Of course, even the strongest konoichi's need a break sometimes!"

I walked over to where Tenten was catching her breath. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back. "What did your uncle want?"

"He knows that you slept over last night."

"How, did you tell him?"

"No. But one of the servants saw you coming in the window."

"Oh…They don't know that we…"

"No, they don't know. And I'm keeping it that way. But your sister thinks something's up."

"Which one?"

"Claire."

"When did you see her?"

"Coming here, she asked me if I noticed you acting strange lately."

"What did you tell her?"

"No."

"Good."

"But she knows you don't like _him_"

"Good, saves me the trouble of telling her."

Tenten POV.

After training, Neji walked me home. "I don't this it's very smart of you sleeping here tonight," he said.

"I know," I replied, "I'm sleeping over at Ino's. So I'll be okay."

"Does she know?"

"About us? Or about Akira?"

"Both."

"She doesn't know. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Do you want her to know?"

"Not really."

"Good, me either. She'd tell the whole world."

He nodded.

As I was packing for Ino's and after Neji walked me home, I could not stop thinking about him. Everything about him made me want to scream with excitement. I've always liked him, but recently (sense we've been sleeping together) I've been noticing a lot more about him than I usually would. He's smiling a lot more. He seems to be more focused on his team then on his family. And who knew he cared about me this much? It's actually kind of weird. Neji and I have always been close, but not this close! It makes me nervous. But I like it.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me bringing me out of my thoughts.

It was my mom. "Yeah, I'm sleeping at Ino's."

"When will you be home tomorrow?"

"Dunno. After Ino's I have to train with Neji and Lee. Then after training, I'm coming home for like 5 minutes to take a shower and then I'm going over to Neji's. Why do you ask?"

"I have to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you about to leave. I don't want you to be late."

"I can be a little late. I wasn't planning on leaving for another hour or so."

"Then we can have the conversation now."

"Okay." As much as I love my mother, I hate having talks with her. There always embarrassing. Like last week, she asked me if I needed "the talk". I most certainly do not need "the talk" the first time we had "the talk" was when I was 9. I'm 15 now, and I've lived it. But my mom doesn't need to know about that.

"Are you and Neji more than friends?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you dating Neji?"

Were we dating? I didn't know. I guess maybe we could be. But then again…I guess not. "No, we're not dating. Why do you ask?"

"I've just been seeing you with him a lot more than usual lately. And I know you've liked him forever, and I thought maybe he likes you back now. Maybe I was just imagining it."

"I guess we've been closer lately." A lot closer. "But not romantically." I think she can tell I'm lying.

"Uh huh…okay. That's all I needed to talk to you about," she said getting up and walking away. "Have fun at Ino's."

"Okay! I will!"

"Oh! There was something else I wanted to ask you," she turned around to face me.

"And what's that?"

"I walked by your room this morning at around four and you weren't there. Were you already training?"

"Uh…Yeah…" I lied again.

"You have got to stop getting up so early, especially when you're awake until midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Yeah, I could hear you thumping around still."

"Oh…sorry for waking you."

"That's fine. You were talking to Akira. I'm glad you're making an effort to know him better now that he's living with us!"

I nodded, trying to hide my discomfort. If only she knew he's not the man she pegs him to be. I wanted to scream at her for being with such a pedophile. And that it was NOT me keeping her up last night, it was creepy disgusting gross evil boyfriend. And Neji's the one there for me. Not her. In some ways that really bothers me.

At Ino's, her and Sakura tried to get me to talk about why I was acting so strange. Of course I told them nothing. Hinata on the other hand would probably find out later, considering she's the most trust worthy out of all of us. I just wasn't ready for her to know. Sakura and Ino dropped the subject after a half an hour of me not saying anything.

"So Tenten, I've seen you hanging out with Neji a lot more than usual lately! Did he finally confess his love for you?" asked Ino.

"What are you talking about? I've hanging out with him as much as I usually do," I said annoyed.

"No. you've been with him way more!" stated Sakura.

"I have to disagree."

"A-actually T-Tenten, You have been with N-Neji a lot m-more it s-seems," Hinata agreed quietly.

"So maybe I have, I don't see why this is so exciting."

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES YOU!" yelled Ino.

"OW!" I screeched, "That's my ear!"

Ino laughed. "Sorry, It's just so awesome! You're finally getting a chance with you future lover! Unless…OHMIGOD! YOU'RE ALREADY SLEEPING WITH HIM! AHHH THIS IS SO GREAT! YOU LOST YOUR V-CARD TO NEJI! GAHHH!"

"Okay, okay STOP YELLING! First of all, I am still a virgin," I lied, "Second, Neji and I are not dating, and third, you really need to stop yelling or I'm gonna leave."

Ino kept laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm done now."

Before Ino could go back to the subject of me and Neji, I quickly directed the conversation away from her and to Hinata. "So Miss Hyuga, how have you been?"

"I've been good, I really miss Naruto though."

"I'm sorry, he'll be back soon."

"I hope so…"

"Me too," said Sakura, "I need to show him the new jutsu Lady Tsunade and I have been working on! And I need him to get on with keeping that promise of his so I can get Sasuke back."

"No way billboard brow! Sasuke's gonna be mine!"

"As if, Ino Pig!"

All of a sudden I felt a twist in my stomach, almost like I was going to throw up, but I never did, weird.

Surprisingly, we all actually went to bed pretty early. But I tossed and turned all night. I had a lot of weird dreams.

_I was running through the woods. Somebody was chasing me. It was Akira. I needed to get away from him. I reached up to brush my long hair out of my face. For some reason it was down. But it was way longer than I thought it was. Instead of a little past my shoulders it was down to my butt. My boobs were a lot bigger too. When did that happen? I called out for my lover. Where was he? Why hasn't he come and rescued me yet? I got to the clearing in the woods. But instead of the familiar field Neji and I sometimes trained at, there was a small house, right in the middle of it. I opened the door to the cute little house and went inside. I suddenly felt a lot safer. I locked the doors and windows so my attacker couldn't enter. I spun around when I gentle hand touched my shoulder. It was Neji. He was holding what looked like a new born. He looked sad. The baby in his arms cried. And just as the child was going to open its eyes…_I woke up.

This dream was seriously freaking me out. What did it mean? And what was up with the baby? Totally weird, I decided at that moment I need to leave and get some fresh air.

I walked around the village for at least an hour before I ended up at the training grounds. I saw the woods, one hundred feet away from where I was standing. Unconsciously, I started walking towards the bundle of trees. I walked the secret path that Neji and I discovered when we were 12 and had first made genin. It's been at least a year sense I've used the path. A lot of trees and brush had fallen in the walk way. I moved the debris to the side so I could get through. Ten feet ahead of me, something that didn't belong had fallen in my way. I picked it up. It was the sheath to a katana, and it wasn't mine. I inspected it closer. It was hard to see in the dark, but what I could make out was a small heart on the side. It had somebody's initials written inside the heart, but it was much to dark to make out the initials. I stated walking again.

I was almost to the clearing when I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around, fast. It was him. He was following me. I screamed, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. "Help!" I yelled. "Somebody please! Help me!" I kept running. I didn't stop until I got passed the clearing. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. I turned back towards the woods. I listened for foot steps, nothing. Was he gone? Maybe I was imagining it.

I reached up to put my hair up, and I turned back around, there wasn't a small house in the clearing like there was in my dream. Phew…I was hoping there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but the sheath in my hand told me other wise.

"Damn," I whispered. The twist in my stomach was back and this time I threw up. Gross. I hate vomit, it's so nasty. I felt my forehead, maybe I was getting sick. I threw up some more. Now I felt weak from losing everything that I had eaten the day before. I sat down as far from the puke as possible without going closer to the woods. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was morning. I got up from where I had slept and I walked through the woods back to my mother's house to take a shower and change cloths.

When I opened the door everybody was sitting at the table having breakfast. "I thought you were going to train this morning," my mother said.

"Yeah, but I forgot to pack an extra shirt," I used as an excuse.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" the evil man asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well why don't you join us?" He asked.

"I guess I have time."

When I got to my room, I quickly shut the door behind me. I was going to lock it, but I decided against it. There was no way he was going to rape me with the entire family awake and sitting right down stairs eating breakfast.

I was about to jump in the shower when I heard my door creak. I stopped mid step and grabbed my towel off the rack. The bathroom door opened. He followed me. Why does this always happen at the worst moments. "Get out of my bathroom!" I yelled loud enough so he and I could hear it, but not the family down stairs.

"Not a chance."

He grabbed my arms and pushed me into the shower. I almost hit my head on the edge but he caught it before it could hit. "Don't say a word," he whispered into my ear, "If you do, I'll tell your mom about your relationship with your teammate." I wish he would stop using this against me.

"Nnnnn…."

He unwrapped the towel from around me and stripped himself of the cloths on his back. "Don't fight it Tenten, you and I both know how much you love it."

I don't know why I listened to him. But I didn't fight. I guess I was just getting used to it. This is totally insane! How could I just let someone do this to me? I most certainly did not like what was happening to me. This was evil! This is a crime! And I hated every minute of it. So why didn't I fight back?

Before I could realize how much time had gone by, he was off of me and we were both soaked with the water from the shower. When he was fully dressed again he bent down over the tub and kissed me on the lips. He was about to walk out the door when he turned around and turned the hot water off on the shower and let the cold run down to meet my nakedness in the tub. As cold as I was I couldn't sit up and turn the hot water back on or just to turn the shower off all together. I was stuck to the bottom of the tub just waiting for something good to happen. Waiting for my Neji to come and save me again. He never came. The thought of him never coming to my rescue crossed my mind, and I cried.

After crying for a good half an hour, I finally sat up and turned off the shower. I was freezing. When I got out of the tub my lips were blue, they looked bruised. They probably were. This was the last straw. I'm not coming back to this house. I'll stay with Neji, or with Lee, or Hinata or Ino. But I am not staying here.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the back of my closet and packed as much clothing into it that could fit. Then that awful twist in my stomach returned. I ran into my bathroom and threw up…again. I guess I'm getting sick, time to take my temperature. I grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet under the sink. 98.6, no fever. Then why was a throwing up so much? "Fuck," I cursed. Neji and I didn't use protection…and neither did Akira… "Shit."

What the hell do I do? If I really am...pregnant… OHMIGOSH! What do I tell Neji? Okay, first things first. I need to find out if I actually am pregnant. It's time to talk to the doctor in training…Sakura.

When I got to Sakura's I kind of hoped she wasn't home, but at the same time I needed her to be home. She answered the door. "Hey, Tenten! What's up?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," she opened the door and I walked inside. "So what's up?"

I took a deep breath. "I uh…I think I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT? You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no"

"Wait…I thought you were a virgin."

"I lied."

She inhaled and exhaled shortly after. "Did you take a test yet?"

"Nope, that's why I came here, since you're the doctor in training and all…"

"Well lucky you came to me and not Ino!"

Sakura shockingly had boxes and boxes of pregnancy tests hidden away under a floor board in her bed room.

After peeing on at least 3 tests, we came to the conclusion that I am pregnant.

"Tenten, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

I shrugged

"Wait, you've slept with more than one guy?"

"Kind of…"

"Did it happen during a seduction mission?"

"What! No! I don't do those!"

"Good, there icky."

"Yeah."

"So, who did you sleep with?"

"Neji."

"OH MY GOD! Are you lying?"

"No."

"Who else did you do the dirty deed with?"

"Can you please not call it that?"

"Well what do you want me to call it?"

"Rape."

"Did Neji seriously do that to you?"

"Not Neji."

"Then who?"

I took another deep breath. Sakura is going to be the only person to know about this besides Neji and my brother. "Akira," I whispered.

"You mean your mom's boyfriend?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Oh my god, Tenten." She pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Did you tell your mom?"

"I tried, she didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry hun. Are you going to tell Neji?"

"I have to."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I have to do it myself."

'Alright, just let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay, I will," I turned to leave, "Oh and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Of course, What are friends for?"

I smiled back at her and headed for the training grounds to find Neji.

When I got there, Neji was in the middle of a match with Lee and Gai Sensei was watching them. "TENTEN!" Lee screeched dropping his guard leaving him wide open for Neji to land the final blow with his training version of gentle fist.

"Neji wins!" Declared Gai.

Neji grinned, and walked over to me while Lee was dusting himself off. "Wanna spar a little?" He asked me.

"Actually…can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Not here, can we go to the clearing?"

"Sure, let's go."

As we walked through the woods to get to our secret spot, I mentally prepared myself for the giant bomb I was about to drop on my best friend. When we got to the clearing he asked me, "So what did you want to talking about, Tenten?"

"Well," I took the deepest breath I think I have ever taken in my entire life, "This is really hard for me to say," I admitted.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think you want to know about this," I looked at my feet and took another deep breath.

"It can't be that bad. I think the worst has already happened."

My knees started to wobble so I sat down, and I cradled my head to my bent knees. Neji knelt in front of me and said, "Tenten, what's wrong? Did he hurt you again?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Tell me what's wrong, you're shaking."

I took about the millionth deep breath today. "I'm pregnant…"

At first he didn't say anything. Then he fell back into a sitting position, and said, "It's not mine, is it…"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it might be yours and it might be…his…"

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. "We have to tell Lee," I said.

"And Gai Sensei," added Neji.

"And our parents."

"And my uncle…"

I groaned. "I forgot about him. That'll be interesting."

He nodded.

"Let's start with Lee. He's the easiest."

"And if we start with Lee, we also start with Gai Sensei..."

"He's not going to be happy."

"Hn…"

Neji and I walked back to the training grounds where we found Gai Sensei giving Lee a lecture about needing to perfect the new jutsu he had been working on. Then Lee spotted Neji and I coming towards the two green beasts of the leaf village and he yelled, "Neji! Tenten! Have you finally decided to join us! We are going to run 600 laps arounf the village on our hands!"

"As fun as that sounds," I said sarcastically, "We need to talk to you."

"Have you two finally confessed your love for each other!" asked Gai.

"What? No. That's not it," I said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"And what do mean by "finally"?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just forget about it," Gai Sensei said waving his hand back and forth. "Now what was it that you needed to tell us?"

I looked at Neji and he looked back at me and nodded. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I said closing my eyes, waiting for the yelling to start. Nothing came. I opened my eyes to see their facial expressions hoping to read them to see what they were thinking. Then they both doubled over laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE TENTEN! THAT'S GOLD!" laughed our Sensei.

"That's a really good joke Tenten," added Lee.

I laughed nervously, "heh…yeah…" Then I added sternly, "I'm Serious."

"Wait," he said getting to his feet, "You're serious?"

"Yes…that's what just I said," I was so annoyed.

"How did this happen, Tenten?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story. Do you want the whole thing, or the summarized version?"

"Summarized," he answered.

"My mother's stupid boyfriend tried to rape me so I came to Neji for help and we ended up sleeping together. Then he raped me for real and Neji and I slept together again. I tried to tell my mom that her boyfriend was raping me but she didn't believe me, so I went to Ino's with Sakura and Hinata and they were bugging me about not making a move on Neji yet. But they didn't now that we had actually slept together. Then I had a crazy dream involving Akira chasing me and Neji holding a baby. Then I took a walk through the woods and I saw someone following me, so I ran. When I got to the clearing I threw up. I went home and got raped in the shower. Then I threw up again so I went to Sakura's and I took a pregnancy test. Now I'm pregnant."

"I asked for the summarized version…"

"That was."

Lee looked completely lost, and said, "wait…so Tenten is having a baby?"

"Yes Lee," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I just told you."

"I know I know. But, who's the father?"

Suddenly my shoes became very interesting. "Don't know," I sighed truthfully, "either Neji or Akira…"

"Well, this is tricky," said Gai, "Your going to have to let Lady Hokage know about the situation so she doesn't send you on any missions. Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No, I just found out this morning, and I told Neji 15 minutes ago."

"Well what are you two waiting for? Go tell the too be grandparents," he said turning me around and pushing me towards the village.

"Please don't say that, it's not making the matters any better."

"Sorry Tenten, just don't waste any time. Okay?"

"Alright."

Neji and I got to my house and I stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you waiting for?" Asked Neji.

"Ya think maybe we could tell you mom first?" I said turning around. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to where I had stopped.

"No, we're already here, and your not supposed to be wasting time."

"UGGG! But I don't wanna telllllll my mommmm yetttttt," I whined.

"Don't be a baby," he said dragging me up the steps onto the porch, "You're going to have to tell your mom sooner or later."

"Better late then never," I argued.

"Grow up."

"No! That's just it! We're 15, we're still kids. We can't have a baby."

"Well that's too bad, 'cause your having one."

"Why aren't you saying "we"? You're only saying "you". This isn't just my problem."

"Because it might not even be mine…"

"There's more of a chance that it's yours then it is his," I looked down with tears in my eyes, "please don't leave me alone in this," I pleaded, "I can't do this by myself."

"Tenten, I'm not leaving you alone. I'll do what I can, but until we find out if the babies mine or not, what I'm I supposed to do? Treat it like its mine? I can't do that knowing that it might not."

"Just don't leave me, please," I cried, "promise me, that you won't let me do this alone."

"I promise."

I pulled myself together and opened the door to complete chaos. There were siblings running around, throwing toys, mom trying to calm everyone down and Akira just sitting in his chair reading the paper acting like nothing's happening. God he's such an ass.

I slammed the door shut and everything going on froze to look at who was behind the loud noise. "Tenten! Your home!" screeched my younger sister.

"Hello, Neji," said my mom in her sweetest voice possible.

Neji nodded his hello.

"Mom, can we talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Akira rose from his chair. "Yeah okay. Everybody go upstairs while we talk okay. And I better be hearing nothing but laughing and getting along!" And just like that, all five of my siblings minus Claire who isn't living with us anymore and Alec who wasn't home and me, got up and ran upstairs to their rooms.

"Okay kids, now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked my mother.

"I said alone," my arms were crossed, I was looking at Akira.

"Oh come on Tenten, I know you don't like me but don't you think I should know what's going on if I'm going to be your step father?"

"I'm sorry what? I don't think I heard you right?"

"No sweetie, you heard correctly. Akira and I are getting married! Isn't it great!"

"Terrific…" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Watch your tone!" my mother scolded.

"URG! But this makes the situation a whole lot worse!"

"Tenten, calm down, we can talk this threw later. Now what is this "situation" you're speaking of?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well if something is wrong with my daughter I would definitely want to know about it."

"Personally I don't think you want to know." Neji shot me a look. I ignored it.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Because you're not going to like it."

"Just tell her what it is," Neji said impatiently.

"Fine," I said, "I'm pregnant. Happy?"

My mother said absolutely nothing for at least 3 minutes while Akira smirked at me from behind my mother. This was all just a sick game. He probably wanted to get me pregnant. I hope he rots in hell.

"How did this happen?" my mom asked in the calmest voice she could choke out.

"You're not going to like the answer to that either…"

"Just tell me what happened," she said annoyed.

"Whole story or summarized version?"

"Whole story."

"Alright, but just to warn you, we'll be here all day."

"Talk," she said sternly.

I told her everything. From start to finish. Everything from the attempted rape, to the NejiTen sex, and the dreams and my conversation with Ino, Sakura and Hinata, and then finding out and telling Gai Sensei and Lee.

"I don't believe you," she said after I was finished.

I was shocked. "How do you not believe me? Does this look like a face that would lie?" I said pointing at my face.

"No, it doesn't. Which is what is causing me to not believe you."

"What part of this don't you believe?"

"The part about Akira. I know you don't like him, but I can't believe you would make up a story just to try and break us up."

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I yelled, "How can you not believe your own daughter? You know me better than anyone! Why would I make up something that insane? And has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I don't like your fiancé because he did something to make me feel that way about him? Well that something is rape! He raped me and now I'm pregnant. So what are you gonna do about it?" I was so angry words just kept falling out of my mouth. I had no control over anything that was coming out.

"Get out!" my mother said pointing to the door.

"What?" I was stunned.

"Get out of my house, I don't want you here anymore, so get out, and don't come back."

I never thought I could cry so much in my life. Tears kept spilling from my eyes and there wasn't anything I could do to stop them. I can't believe my own mother was kicking me out. All because of that monster standing next to my mother.

"You have an hour to pack your things. Then I want you out and I don't want to see you back here."

I ran upstairs and Neji swiftly followed. When we were alone in my room I slammed my bedroom door and ran straight into Neji's arms.

After the sobbing was reduced to just tears I grabbed the duffle bag I had packed earlier and stuffed some more needed items into it. Within 20 minutes I was out the door with Neji beside me. I didn't even glance at my mom while I walking out the door. As soon as we got to Neji's house I dropped my duffle bag by the front door and bolted upstairs to Neji's bedroom.

Neji POV

I picked up the duffle bag that Tenten had dropped. My mother looked worried. "What's wrong with Tenten?" she asked.

I'll let you know later."

I followed Tenten up the stairs. She was lying on my bed sobbing again. I lied down next to her and held her while she cried herself to sleep.

When she had fallen asleep I tucked her in and went down stairs to let my mom know what was happening.

I told her everything. When I finished she said that Tenten could stay here and I needed to figure out a way to tell my uncle tomorrow at dinner that Tenten is pregnant with possibly my baby.

"I'm going to bed," I told her.

"Okay honey, I love you."

I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Tenten woke up when I climbed into bed. "Are you coming to sleep with me?" she asked.

I nodded.

I wrapped my arms around her slim waist while she wrapped her arms around me neck. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my lips.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That you're staying here and we have to figure out a way to tell my uncle tomorrow at dinner."

"Can't we just skip that part?"

"I wish. He's going to kill both of us."

"He should spare us and go kill Akira instead."

"We'll run it past him."

She nodded into my chest and sleep soon took us.

Tenten POV

The next morning I woke up before Neji and I went down stairs to find his mother making breakfast. "Good morning Tenten!" She said cheerfully, "Are you feeling better today?"

"So far…"

"I'm glad. Neji was really worried about you last night. But I doubt he'd ever admit it."  
I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Neji."

"I want you to know that I talked to Lady Tsunade this morning about your situation. She's sending anbu over to your mother's house to investigate her fiancé."

My head shot up, "you did what?"

"You heard me. And if I hadn't done it, it never would have gotten done. You and I both know you never would have done it and Neji wouldn't have done it unless you told him to."

"You're right…thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Then Neji came down the stairs. He sat next to me and the breakfast table. We had breakfast and then Neji and I took a shower. Not together. But I did want him in the warm water with me. After my shower I was standing in front of the mirror in just my bra and panties. I looked down at my stomach. It almost seemed impossible that there was a child growing inside me. I would have figured that just the thought of this baby being Akira's and not Neji's would make me hate it. But I didn't hate my baby. I loved it. My baby. I tried out the words on my tongue, "My baby," Even if this child ended up not being Neji's it was still my baby, and I loved it. My hands found there way to my stomach. I stroked where I thought my babies head would be. I told it. "I love you baby."

I finished getting dressed and putting my hair up. When I got to Neji's room, he was sitting on the floor, meditating. I didn't want to bother him so I turned to leave. My arm was grabbed from behind. I spun back around into Neji's arm. I loved having him hold me. It felt right, like it was supposed to be happening. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He answered, "I'm thinking about how we're going to tell Hiashi tonight…"

"I almost forgot about that…"

"I wish we could."

"Me too."

"Come on," he told me taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To Lee's."

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to ask us something."

"Great…"

We got to Lee's and his first response was to jump at me and hug me half to death. "Yeah, okay Lee. You can let go now."

"Oh right. Sorry, I wouldn't want to hurt this little bundle of joy," he said shoving his face into my stomach.

"But it's okay to hurt me?" I asked.

We went inside to find Hinata sitting on the couch in Lee's living room. "Uh…hey, Hinata. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lee called me and told me to come over. He told me everything."

"You told her!" I yelled at Lee.

"Well, yeah. I figured that if she knew about it you wouldn't be as nervous about telling Lord Hyuga tonight," he said, "Also, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Lee?" I said annoyed.

"Well, Hinata and I were just wondering if you two are together now."

Were we together? I didn't even know. I doubt Neji had any idea either. This whole thing is just so full of drama. I Looked at Neji, "Are we?" I asked him.

"Do you want to be?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess…but I've always wanted to be with you," I admitted, blushing, "But I don't want you to think that you need to be with me just because i'm pregnant with a child that might be yours. I want you to be with me because you love me, not because we made a mistake."

Lee started shedding tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's just so beautiful!"

I got up from where I was sitting and I smacked him hoping to knock him unconscious. It didn't work.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were being annoying," I told him.

Neji, from where he was sitting got up and said, "Tenten, we have to get ready for tonight."

"Right!" I said. "Bye Lee, bye Hinata, see you tonight."

Later that night, at The Hyuga mansion, we sat in the main dining hall waiting for Hiashi to get here with his wife and Hanabi. Hinata was already with us. She was watching me with worry in her eyes. She knew I was moments away from a panic attack. Neji did too. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it to let me know I was not alone.

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata's mother, Ami entered the room and took their seats. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Lady Hyuga apologized sweetly.

"So how have you been, Mizui?" Hiashi asked Neji's mother.

"I've been well," she responded, but before we start dinner, Neji and Tenten they would like to tell you."

Neji and I were sitting with our heads down and our hands sitting on the table in front of us. We must have looked like we were praying.

"What is it?" he asked us.

I spoke first. And together we told him everything from start to finish.

When we finished, we sad in silence for what seemed like hours.

Lord Hiashi was the first to speak, "Mizui, Ami, take Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten into the other room. I wish to speak to Neji alone."

"Come on kids," Mizui said leading us into the other room. I didn't want to leave Neji alone. But I had no choice. "Neji will be fine," Mizui assured me, "Hiashi maybe scary, but Neji can handle himself with his uncle."

"I hope your right," I said.

Neji POV

As the girls were shuffled out of the room, I mentally prepared myself for what's to come.

"How could you do this, Neji? You have no idea how bad this is."

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"You got your teammate pregnant, Neji."

"Did you not here what we said? Tenten was raped, this baby might not even be mine."

"Well you better hope it's not yours."

"You would rather have Tenten raise a rape baby?"

"As long as it's not yours I have no problem with what kind of baby it is."

"That's cruel."

"I don't care what it is. You're 15, you are much too young to even be thinking about having a child, and sex for that matter. I'm having trouble figuring out what could have possibly been going through your head when you decided it was okay to bed your teammate."

"I didn't exactly bed her, the first time…"

"What do you mean?"

"We did it in the woods."

"Are you insane! The woods? What has this world come too?"

I'm not sure why I was enjoying torturing him. His reactions were just the funniest things.

"Why couldn't you have at least waited until you were married?" he asked confused.

"This is the 21st century. Did you really expect me to wait until I was married?"

"You're a Hyuga, I would have expected you to wait 3 years into the marriage before even thinking about a child."

"That's ridiculous. You and I both know you didn't wait that long. And my parents definitely didn't wait that long."

"That's because your father was an idiot who got a 17 year old pregnant while he was 20."

"And if that didn't happen, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad you're finally getting the picture. Because if you weren't here, Tenten would not be pregnant."

"If I wasn't here, she would for sure be pregnant with her mother's fiancés child and there wouldn't even be a chance that her baby would be mine."

"It probably would have been Lee's." That stung. "The way she's been throwing herself around, I'm surprised it's not Lee's" That stung even more.

"This is crazy; I can't stand to hear you talk about Tenten like that anymore. I'm leaving. Whether your in support of this or not, I will take care of Tenten, and she will raise her baby my help, whether it's mine or not."

When I found Tenten she said, "What happened? Is he mad?"

"Yeah, he's mad, but he'll survive."

Seven Months Later

By this time, every human being in the village knew that Tenten was pregnant. Everybody probably thought it was my baby, which I was oddly okay with. The ANBU finally found enough evidence to prove that Akira had raped Tenten, and so he was put in prison and later killed by a fellow jail mate. Tenten's mother finally realized that she was insane for kicking out her daughter when she was right all along. She called off her engagement with Akira the minute she found out the truth. Tenten was living at her mom's house again, but that didn't stop me from spending the night with her. Tenten decided that she didn't want to get a DNA test to find out who the father of her child really was since she would love it no matter what. But I still wanted to know. My question would be answered the day the baby would be born. If it had the Byakugan eyes, it would be mine. If it didn't, it wouldn't be mine.

We were lying in my bed late one night. Tenten was cradling her stomach with her arms when she said, "Neji?"

"Hm?"

"If we ever find out that the baby isn't yours, will you still want to be its daddy?"

Did she seriously just say "daddy"? "If you want me to be, then I guess I will."

"Thank you," she said kissing me.

"Hn."

We should start picking out names!" she said.

"Why?"

"Because we're running out of time!"

"We still have two months."

"That's hardly any time at all! What if the baby decides to come tonight? Then it will be nameless!"

"It won't come tonight."

"But what if it does?"

"If you really want to, we can pick out a name."

"Yay!" she thought for a minute and said, "If it's a boy, I want to name it Hizashi."

"Why?"

"Because that's your father's name."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want too."

"What if it's a girl?"

"You pick."

"No. It's your baby."

"It's yours too."

"Maybe…"

"Oh stop it. I thought you were passed this. I told you, no matter what happens I'm still saying that it's yours."

"Mia," I said.

"Mia?" she asked.

"If it's a girl, I want her name to be Mia."

She tested out the name, "Mia, I like it! What made you think of it?"

I shrugged, "I just like the name."

She wrapped her arms around me. Moments later we were in dream land.

Tenten POV

_I was lying in an unfamiliar bed when I awoke. I soon realized that I was in a hospital. I looked down at my stomach, it was flat. Where was my baby? Did I give birth? Why didn't I remember? Then a nurse came in holding a bundle of blue blankets. I had a boy, Hizashi. Where was Neji? I wanted him to see his son. The nurse handed me Hizashi. He was beautiful. I caressed his small face and held his tiny hand. "6 pounds, 8 ounces," Said the nurse, "He's a little peanut!" _

_ I smiled big looking down at my child. I could hardly believe that I had made this baby. It didn't seem humanly possible. But it was. The nurse handed me a bottle filled with warm baby formula. When I tried to feed my baby, he started to cry. Darn it, now I woke him up. I'm a terrible mother. He started to open his eyes…_I woke up.

I sat up, waking Neji. "What is it?" he asked.

I put his hand on my stomach and my hand on top of his, "It's a boy," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream," I looked down at my swollen stomach, "Hizashi," I said.

The baby kicked.

I was so excited I couldn't fall back to sleep. I was awake the rest of the night thinking about things I needed to buy for my son. Neji kept saying how I shouldn't think about buying things yet since we still don't know for sure if out baby is even a boy. Because pregnant women do have strange dreams. Neji's just upset because he can't have fun pregnant dreams.

After 2 hours of constant thought, my brain was just as tired as my body and I fell back to sleep.

The next day, Neji and I went to meet Lee and Gai Sensei at the training grounds. Just because I can't train doesn't mean I should stop Lee and Neji from improving.

"TENTEN!" Lee screeched when we got there, hugging me and kissing my tummy.

"Hey Lee!"

"Yay! You're in a good mood!"

"Yepp!"

"Does that mean we have a name and gender?" Asked Sensei.

"Yes" I said the same time Neji said, "No."

Lee and Gai looked at each other confused.

Neji explained to them that I think it's a boy because of the dream I had.

Then I told them that we have names picked out!

"What are the names?" asked Lee, "Pleaseeeeee telllll usssss! We've been waiting for seven months! We need some answers!"

"If it's a boy, which it is, his name is going to be Hizashi, after Neji's father," I told them.

And Neji said, "If it's a girl, Mia."

"Awwwweee! Those names are just so adorable!" Lee screeched some more.

I slept at Neji's that night. I was so happy, nothing could ruin my mood. But then, my water broke.

When got to the hospital, I was already dialated 4 centimeters. God, child birth hurt likes hell, and I wasn't even having the baby yet. Lee and Gai were there faster then anybody else. My mom arrived second with Neji's mom. Claire and Alec came with the rest of my siblings. Hiashi was a no show, But Hinata and Hanabi came along with every other genin/chunin of our class not counting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright Tenten," said lady Tsunade, "You can start pushing now."

I held Neji and Lee's hand the entire time. My mom held one of my legs and Neji's mom held the other. Gai was outside calming everybody down in the waiting room. I never felt something so painful in my life. And 35 hours of the worst pain, I thought I was going to die. After 35 hours of labor, I heard a cry, a baby's cry. "It's a girl," said Lady Tsunade.

"I told you that dream meant nothing," said Neji.

Our daughter was cleaned and wrapped up in a pink blanket, then handed over to me. "Hi, baby," I said, "Mia." Then I remembered, her eyes "Open your eyes, please," I said, "please."

"Tenten…" said Lee who was sobbing in the corner, "She's beautiful!"

Then, my daughter opened her eyes. There, staring back at me, were pupiless, beige/lavender eyes. She was Neji's! I started sobbing, right along with Lee.

Neji sat on the edge of the bed and took his daughter from me. He held her. I cried at the sight of Neji holding our baby. Gai came in and took one look at Mia and of course, hugged Lee and cried. I could tell Neji was on the verge of tears, I knew they would never come, unless he was alone somewhere, where nobody could see the Hyuga prodigy cry.

After everyone at the hospital had seen Mia, Lady Tsunade had come in again to take Mia and weigh her. "Do you want her to sleep in the nursery or in the room with you?"

Neji and I took one look at each other and said, "Nursery." We were much to tired to put up with a baby tonight. I lied down in the bed and Neji climbed in with me and held me. We fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day our mothers were the first to visit. Neji and I were still sleeping of course. But they woke us.

We were both completely out of it, rubbing the sleep out of our eyes. When we were conscious enough to at least listen to what our mothers needed to say, Neji's mom spoke first, "I know you just had a baby, but we think you should be considering your options."

"Options?" I asked.

"Yes," said my mother, "Like if you're going to keep her, or you're going to give her up for adoption."

"Are you saying you don't think we should keep our child?" I said coldly.

"Tenten, we want what's best for both of you, "said Mizui, "and taking care of a baby when you're a teenager is hard. If you keep her Tenten, your career as a ninja is pretty much over. I was a teen mom just like you, and in order to keep Neji, I gave up being a shinobi. I don't regret my decision, but Tenten I know for a fact that you are much more dedicated to being a shinobi then I ever was."

"All we're saying is that you should do what you think is best for you," said my mother.

I was almost stunned.

"We'll let you two talk about it," said Mizui as they got up to leave.

When the door was closed, I didn't say a word. Neji grabbed my hand and said, "I'll support what ever you decide."

I nodded and really really thought about what I needed to do. "Maybe we should consider adoption. I don't want to not see my baby anymore, but I'm not even a chunin yet…I was kinda hoping to make it to jounin. And if the akatsuki keeps going down the path their going, there's going to be another war, and I don't want to have to raise a child in a time of war."

"Then we'll give her up for adoption."

We talked to Lady Tsunade about our decision and she set us up with an adoption agent where we were told about different families that were looking to adopt. The couple we picked out was family in the land of lightning.

Mia had to stay at the hospital longer then I had since she was born 2 months early, she weighed 4 pounds, 6 ounces. A week after she was born we met the adoptive parents, they were nice, and they were shinobi. Good luck raising a Hyuga. We decided in the end that they were going to be much better parents then Neji and I could be at this point in our lives. They took her home 3 weeks later. They kept her name, and every year in the mail, Neji I were going to get pictures of her. Lee was really disappointed that we weren't keeping her, but he understood why. Our mother's were happy though. Hiashi was probably jumping for joy behind the closed doors of the Hyuga mansion.

There was a grieving process. I was a total wreck for 3 months. Neji helped me through that too. But this time there was no sex. As much as I wanted Neji and I to be together, it never happened. I never did figure out what the initial on that sheath was either. I actually forgot all about it. I never figure what the cabin in the woods meant either.

Slowly everything started to fall back into the way everything was before I got pregnant. Neji and I went back to being just training partners, I must say, we were much closer then we were before. We stopped going to the clearing in the woods and we took the chunin exams again. Neji, Lee and I all made chunin this time around. A few months later, Neji made Jounin. A few months after that, Naruto came back to the village.


End file.
